numoorifandomcom-20200213-history
Wind
Historia Fysik Personlighet och Mentalitet Magier Eld Eld är Winds starkaste kraft. Hon kan framkalla eldbollar och heatwaves, men kan dock inte framkalla Lava eller Inferno eftersom hon inte är renrasig Inferovarg. Vatten och luft (om man drar bort luften) är de element som försvagar hennes eldattacker * Fireball - Frammanas genom värmen från omgivningen/sin egna kroppsvärme och hon kastar en eldboll på motståndaren som gör att dess päls börjar brinna, efter 5-10 sekunder slocknar elden (behärskar väl) * Heatwave - Skapas av värmen från omgivningen samt sin egna värme, detta gör att en värmebölja framkallas. Det gör att motståndarna inom området blir utmattade och springer och attackerar långsammare än tidigare (behärskar väl) Telepati Telepati är Winds andra kraft, men som inte är lika stark som eldkrafterna. Hon kan ändå prata lite med andra genom telepatin så hon behärskar telepatin okej. Relationer Familj * † Tiwaz - R.I.P. * † Kiba - R.I.P. * † Mimosa & † [[Raikou|'Raikou']] - I wish I had gotten to know you R.I.P. * † Kai - I hope you have found peace where you are now R.I.P. * † Achaz Lilith - I'll avenge you R.I.P. * † Lihai - I hope you have found peace R.I.P. * Enya - I hope you return to us. * † Aurora - You are hugely missed R.I.P. * Arroya - Where have you gone? I'll find you. * Hyacint - I love you too. * Makoto - I will always love you. * Tsuyio Kaze - I will always love you. Isil Anar * † Wami - I'm so sorry, I wish I was there for you both R.I.P. * Cerridwen - So young but yet so wise. * Chayan - So serious, but nice. * El'the Immiker - I enjoy your stories. * Nevrast - You are very nice. * Aziza - Don't look back, look forward. * Deimos - What are you looking for? * Aiko - Have you gone somewhere? * Asami - I don't know what to say. * Akihiro - You will be something great. Övriga * † Crow - You were like a brother to me R.I.P. * † Aimar - I hate you with all my heart R.I.P. * † Hinata - Rest in peace my friend. * Azul - Nice to meeting you. * † Kaiito - You have my friendship. * † Zodiac - I will always love you no matter what R.I.P. * † Violet - You are hugely missed R.I.P. * † Tocho - You're missing my friend R.I.P. * † Gavin - The heaven has a new angel, R.I.P. * † Mitri - May you have found peace my friend. * Eira - You are hiding something. * Emon - Where are you? * † Dyami - Welcome to the pack. * † Brother - You died too soon, R.I.P. * Törne - Take care of yourself. * Akira - You remind me of him... * Aosora - Can your father be...?? Trivia * text Category:Karaktärslista Category:Levande Category:Silvervarg Category:Inferovarg Category:Isil Anar